Lost and Found
by EmpressAmethyst
Summary: They were once best friends but as time flies and life gets trickier, they soon grew apart. Will her heart tell her to move on or let herself keep in touch? Will they be as close as the old times or would he be just 'someone that she used to know?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Lost and Found (Part 1)**_

_**Author: Kikaraaa or EmpressAmethyst**_

_**Setting: AU/Modern World**_

_**Description: They were once best friends but as time flies and life gets trickier, they soon grew apart. Will her heart tell her to move on or let herself keep in touch? Will they be as close as the old times or would he be just 'someone that she used to know'?**_

_**Message: Dedicated to Kit_Katzzz since it will be her birthday tomorrow so let me be the first to say HAPPY BIRTHDAAY! :D**_

_**A little help from my twin sister and Kit_Katzzz! Thanks for helping me think of a filler :)**_

_**Special thanks to deluded-dreamer for the usernames xD**_

_**ERRORS ARE MINE!**_

_**On with the story!**_

**PART ONE**

**Play.**

**PVP.**

**Summoner's Rift.**

**Ashe.**

**Lock in.**

"You ready?"

"Yup."

The sound that came from the computer signaled the players that the game had started.

Excitement and the fury to kill enemies masked Sakura's angelic demeanor. She was determined to have a high score in the battle.

She was currently playing an online game named **'League of Legends.'** People say it was played by a lot of users and it was famous for its game features. However, Sakura still believed that the game was addictive.

Like smoking, once you've started, it is difficult to stop...literally. 

In the game, there are ten players in a battle so the ten players are divided into two teams which consists of five players.

Each player can pick a champion or character that they may use since all of the champions have different skills and types like AP (attack, power) which are like mages, AD (attack, damage) or close-combat like assasins, ADR (attack, damage, range) are mostly long-range types or marksmen and support which supports the ADR because they are sometimes defenseless against close-combat players.

There is also a top, middle and bottom lanes. In the mini map, there are two nexus at the corners of opposite sides. Each lane has three turrets _**wait for the next paragraph to see its meaning**_ and one inhibitor to get to the nexus. You should at least destroy all the enemies' barriers so that you may get to the nexus.

The point of the game is to destroy the nexus of your enemy and protect your team's nexus. What is a nexus? It is like a main source of the team so the players should protect their nexus.

However, destroying the nexus is not as easy as it may sound. There are inhibitors and turrets that you need to destroy first before getting to the nexus. Basically, turrets and inhibitors are considered as barriers of the nexus. Moreover, there are opponents that may stop your chance from destroying their nexus. Also there are so called creeps or minions in every battle that may help you win the game or block an attack. You may kill the enemies' minions to earn money in which you may buy items that can make your champion stronger.

Excited to play? Well, you should.

_**Forgive me if I don't explain it properly since I only used my background knowledge on this xD if you want to learn more, you can search it at the internet ^_^**_

Sakura was actually the only girl in their batch who play those kind of games, thanks to her two best buds-Naruto and Sasuke-who forced her to play one game then the addictive cycle went on.

Ironic thing is, she was playing AND best friends with the most popular student in their batch, Uchiha Sasuke. 

**FIRST BLOOD!**

_**You will understand the bold words if you played the game ;) **___

"Damnit, you stole my kill!" Sakura complained as she heard Sasuke chuckle from the other line of the voice chat.

"That's what you get for picking the long-range type, they get killed easily if their opponent is a close combat."

"Bastard..." She muttered while killing minions or creeps.

"I heard that." They were in a voice chat so whatever you say, they may hear.

Sakura just gave a pout as they continued to play. 

Haruno Sakura is just an average girl, who was part of the people who has lowest grades in class and is addicted to an online game. Yup, she is definitely normal.

Uchiha Sasuke is well-known for his looks and intelligence. Many people look up on him which results to fanclubs and fangirls. He may be famous, but believe it or not he only has two closest friends.

Uzumaki Naruto, on the other hand, was defeated by Sakura in terms of academic ideas but he is better in playing League of Legends much to Sakura's luck.

The three had been best friends ever since elementary days due to a school group in which they were stuck together for a whole year, though they started by hating each other. With that hate, it drew them closer and closer until they turned out to be friends at the end of the school year. 

**DOUBLE KILL!**

**TRIPLE KILL!**

**QUADRA KILL!**

**PENTA KILL!**

"And you said that an ADR champion could not be on a killing spree." Sakura proudly stated as she destroyed a turret. 

**Your team has destroyed turret!**

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it."

"That's because you couldn't have done it without my help."

"Tch." 

_**Username (name of champion being played) has ended Username (name of champion being played) 's killing spree!**_

**Jaayy (Garen) has ended pentakillin-pink (Ashe)'s killing spree!**

"Mothe-" 

**An enemy has been slained!**

Sakura immediately shifted her vision to see Sasuke's player (Master Yi) who killed Garen-the character that killed Ashe in which Ashe is the champion that Sakura uses.

"Thanks for avenging me." Sakura's lips formed into a smile as she bought the items **bloodthirster** and**infinity edge** since she already have the **phantom dancer** and **statikk shiv**-which all were objects that will make the player more powerful in the battle.

"I got your back." Sasuke responded as he was asking for assistance in order to kill all five enemies at the middle lane.

If only Sasuke knew how much his words affect her.

Sakura sent a ping or signal that she was on my way to his direction so that the other players would know that she will help.

"The other members are still dead?" Sakura asked since she wondered why it was just the two of them then she take a quick glance at the mini map. It shows the opponents on their base plus only Sakura and Sasuke are alive at the battlefield in their team while their other teammates are still in a countdown.

"Yeah, they just want kills so they would immediately charge at the enemies, resulting them to die."

"And our team chat is full of curses." Sakura sighed and Sasuke agreed in her response.

"Let's go." Sasuke replied once Ashe reached Master Yi's spot. 

5 vs 2

The killing match has now started.

**An enemy has been slained!**

**DOUBLE KILL!**

**TRIPLE KILL!**

**Legendary!**

"Is this a killing challenge?" 

**Your team has destroyed a turret!**

**Your team has destroyed an inhibitor!**

**All super minions are now spawning!**

**Unstoppable!**

"Maybe." 

**Your team has destroyed a turret!**

**An enemy has been slained!**

**Your team has destroyed a turret!**

"Oh, it's on!" 

**DOUBLE KILL!**

**Your team has destroyed and inhibitor!**

**Godlike!**

**ACE!**

**Your team has destroyed a turret!**

"Target the nexus." Sasuke stated as they both send various attacks while their teammates were just killing minions are assists at killing the opponents. 

The air swirled around the nexus as the crystal shattered into pieces.

**VICTORY!**

"Yes!" Sakura cheered as she scanned the stats. "I mean, damnit."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, still connected to the voice chat.

"Check the stats."

On the overall, she was the third in terms of kills. Of course, Sasuke was the first because of his targets and kills (or kill steals in Sakura's perspective) and the second was from the other team.

"At least you have the most creeps and turrets killed." Sasuke remarked, letting her see the bright side.

Sakura checked her stats and Sasuke was right. "Yeah, but you're still the first in the overall."

"I'm always the first."

"No, you're a cheater!"

"No, I'm just undefeated."

"Is that another challenge?"

"Hn."

"Challenge accepted, I'll defeat you!"

"You sure?"

"...soon."

Sakura was surrounded with a determined desire that she failed notice Sasuke's chuckle.

"Wanna play again?"

"Hell yeah!"

And they played again and again...until one tragic day... 

The thunder was as loud as the audience of a concert. The lightning streaks flashed before the student's eyes as countless raindrops splat everywhere.

A strong storm has landed in Konoha so the government declared to call of the classes for the students' and workers' safety.

It was only a few days until the end of the school year in which they are in the eighth grade. 

Tugging her umbrella with the use of her right hand, she charged towards the exit of the school. As she moved forward, she caught a glimpse of a person who walked at the pouring rain with a hood.

Sakura decided to help the person since it was raining hard. Though when she was closer to the person, she blinked a couple of times before realizing that it was Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked as she fastened her pace carefully, but Sasuke paid no attention.

Sakura continued to shout his name, but it every time she does it seems that he is just going further and further away from her.

She did not give up, she continued shouting until he was out of sight due to the darkness of the night. 

It broke her heart that her crush for these years was now ignoring her. What did she do wrong? Why does this have to happen? Did she act like a fangirl to him? Better yet, does he hate her?

With that thought, she stopped as she unconsciously drop her umbrella and her usual smile was now upside down. 

*insert irritatingly girly girl tone*

"She is such a feeler. Thinking that Sasuke-kun actually likes her."

"Ha! I knew he hates her!"

"Aww poor Sakura, she was ignored by her prince charming. Oh wait. That's right, he never was your prince!"

"Oh em gee, Bekki you just did not."

"Oh yes I did."

Hearing their statements brought Sakura into tears, but her face was now mixed with raindrops so it was not visible.

The girls' giggle added tension to Sakura's urge in punching their face. Good thing she has a thing called self-control unlike the fangirls over there.

Sakura gave a fake grin while she turned to them. "At least he became my friend, unlike you losers."

Cue thunder and lightning as Sakura walked away like a boss.

She was never a girl that curses, except in playing games of course, though it was a good feeling that Sakura said that because those girls have been bothering her since third grade.

Although the weight on her shoulders got heavier with knowing the fact that Sasuke was avoiding her. 

She believed that it was just a misunderstanding.

She wished that he would reply to her upcoming messages, texts and calls.

She hoped that he will talk to her again. 

But he never did. 

**~·~·~Konohagakure village; August 15th; 7:08 a.m.~·~·~**

Clutching her sling bag, Sakura made her way to her school which was Konoha High. She has been enrolled in the most prestigious school ever since she was in kindergarten up until now-her senior year.

Sakura crossed the empty street as she took a peek at the Uchiha household. It was a huge mansion with a creative garden and house design that has a modern style which also had a few expensive vehicles parked at the road. What do you expect? The Uchihas own the police and military forces in Konoha which means that they are filthy rich. Of course their house would be fancy as this.

She stared at the structure for the longest time as she remembered an event. 

_"Sakura-chaaan!"_

_"Naruto...?" She stopped her tracks in walking at the sidewalk once she saw Naruto running from her back._

_The school year just ended so it was their vacation. Sadly, Sasuke still avoided her until the last day of school...until now._

_"D-Did you know?!"_

_Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Know what exactly?"_

_Naruto breathed heavily while he halted in front of Sakura. "S-Sasuke move to Oto!"_

_By just hearing his name, her heart shattered. "No, I d-didn't know."_

_Then Naruto began his rantings just as Sakura answered. "That bastard! He left without saying goodbye?! I mean what the hell, we've been friends for like..."_

_As Naruto continued his shouts, Sakura stepped into her thoughts._**_"Was that the reason why he avoided me?"_**

The pinkette shook her head in recalling that memory as she proceeded on walking to her school. Instead of thinking about the sad things about HIM, she thought about the game League of Legends.

Yes, she still plays after three years and she knows that Sasuke still plays too since she would sometimes check his match history although he is not on her friend list anymore.

Still she hoped that he would come ba-

No, she should be over him by now!-But she still loves him.

She should not get her hopes up. -Because she would just get hurt in the end. 

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Is that the student?!"

"YES OMFG!"

First day of senior year, and the first thing you would hear is the fangirls' squeals.

How wonderful

Passing by the crowds of dramatic lunatics, Sakura checked her homeroom class and it was stated that her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, was also in that class.

Do not get the wrong impression, Naruto is still considered as one of Sakura's best friends. They just had their own gang when they entered high school but they would usually talk at least once a day.

With a bright aura, Sakura made her way to her homeroom class. Opening the door, she was the first to greet her. "Morning Sakura-chan."

"Am I late?" Sakura checked her wrist-watch as she walked towards Hinata.

"No, it's just seven-twenty. Class starts at eight." Hinata replied with a smile, closing her book as Sakura sat beside her. "I just came here early."

"You're early as usual." Sakura commented as she saw the book she was holding. "Is that a new book?"

Hinata and Sakura have been friends since nintj grade. How? Math Test. Particularly how? Long story-short, Sakura met Hinata when they took a math test wherein they used teamwork to pass the test since the teacher was careless and they do not understand the topics much.

Math + Teamwork = Boom Friendship

True story.

Hinata may be an innocent girl but like what the band 5SOS said, "Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

It may be silly as it is but that is how they met. They know each other's secrets and they act as if they are sisters. Hinata even knew about Sakura's relationship with Sasuke when they were young.

"Well-" Hinata was about to reply until she was interrupted by the door. 

Two people went in.

Which caught the girls' attention.

They both had bewildered expression on their faces.

And both of them focused at o e figure.

And that person was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Is that why there were cars parked in front of their hous-ehem mansion a while ago?"_Sakura wondered as she stared at the boy with her jaw dropped.

Hinata was shocked since she was definitely not expecting Sasuke to be the new student that a lot of girls would fawn over him. But then again, why not?

Surprise was obvious based from Sakura's face though she did not know if she should be happy or sad.

Happy that he came back and their friendship may grow again or sad that he left her in the pouring rain and never said goodbye that set off a scar at her heart.

Total frustration knocked her mind when she found out that he came back.

Although one thing was clear when her eyes were stuck at him in a contact like glue. _"I'm so dead."_

Then she could suddenly feel someone hugging her.

_**/PUBLISHED.12.26.14/**_

_**Yes, I play League of Legends haha and it's and awesome and addictive game ;)**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_

_**I'll be posting my books (with lots of chaps) soon!**_

_**Hope you like the story so far and this is a two-shot so wait for the next part hehe ^^**_

_**-TheSketcher**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Technically Decemeber 18 is my birthday but I updated this late /3**_

_**But this update is my treat to you xD**_

_**I literally made it long because you've waited too long lol haha**_

_**Watch out for mistakes, didn't have much time to edit this :(**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**PART TWO**

**~·~·~Konoha High School; August 15; 7:43 am~·~·~**

"SAKURA-CHAN, LONG TIME NO SEE!" The blonde idiot wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's petite form.

The Uchiha jerked his head to the poor teenage girl who is currently being squished to death.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think Sakura-chan needs air." Hinata told in a shy demeanor as Naruto abruptly let go.

"Hehe sorry..." Naruto meekly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Once Sakura was released from Sakura's grip, jade and onyx orbs were locked in a gaze.

Just then, that was when Sakura observed his features. He grew taller and muscular as his facial structure matured. Though his hair was still as spiky as before. In short, he got hotter.

No wonder the other girls (or dramatic morons) were squealing a while ago.

"You're in this class, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the class clown to which he nodded approvingly.

"Of course I'm in Kaka-sensei's class!...again." Naruto's loud voice made both Sasuke and Sakura snap their heads to the opposite direction in sync.

Sasuke went out of the classroom, where Neji and Shikamaru were, as Naruto took a seat between the apple-like-faced Hinata and Sakura.

Just when he sat down, Sakura smacked Naruto at the head. "Ouch, what was tha-"

"That's for almost killing me." Sakura remarked while slapping his right cheek, much to Hinata's shock,

"And that's for not telling me that he was coming back!" Sakura silently shouted or whispered loudly.

"B-But I promised that I won't tell anyone." He muttered as he caressed his cheek.

With Naruto's reply, Sakura thought in her mind. _"Is that why there were cars parked outise their hou-cough mansion?"_

Hinata focused her eyesight on Naruto's cheeks as she touched it gently, which caused the skin to go in a deeper shade of red though she was not sure if it was from Sakura's hit or a blush.

"Hinata?"

Hinata let go of her grip from Naruto's cheek, (which also made her blush even more visible.) "S-Sakura-chan I think you went overboard." She stated, pointing at Naruto's bruise.

In a sheepish manner, Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Oops, sorry Naruto."

"It's alright Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly, Hinata snatched her watter bottle that contains ice. "Here, take this."

Naruto smiled at receiving the cold compress. "Thank you Hinata!"

"Y-You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

Sakura glanced over to Hinata and grinned. She obviously ships these two.

Though her daydreaming of her OTP had stopped since Kakashi, their teacher, walked inside of the classroom-including their other classmates.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was their teacher last year and miraculously their teacher again for their senior year. Although, he is a fun teacher if you get close to him like Naruto and Sakura.

"Morning class." He greeted as he stopped at the center.

"Good morning Kaka-sensei." The students replied with respect as they sat down to their seats.

Naruto sat with his guy friends at the back of the room while Hinata and Sakura were at the middle lane.

Once everyone had settled down, Kakashi started the orientation.

Let the boredom begin.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; August 15; 8:14 am~·~·~**

"Before I forget, we have a new student. Technically, he was once a student here but moved somewhere else. Alhough, I see that he has returned. Sasuke, please introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi snnounced as he motioned Sasuke to go to the front.

At first, Sasuke mentally grunted but soon followed his teacher's instructions.

Walking to the front with an emotionless expression in place, he spoke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I came back to graduate as a Konoha High student."

Squeals echoed as Sasuke took the opportunity to go back to his seat before Kakashi could comment.

The masked Hatake commended them to be quiet as he proceeded in giving the class orientation-the boring class orientation.

Sasuke rested his chin at the palm of his hand as his eyes wandered around the classroom, until it dropped at the pinkette.

It was not a lie to him that she had a big spot in his life, especially during his childhood and early teenage years but he had reasons on why he emotionally hurt her on the last time they 'talked.'

He secretly took good look on her physical appearance. Sakura still had that short hair and vibrant emerald eyes. She grew a bit taller compared to her previous height. Her facial features have grown to a bit more lady-like as her body started to develop curves. What happened to the young Sakura that he once knew?

She is more feminine now.

Damn puberty.

Naruto nudged Sasuke as he teased. "Checkin' her out, eh?"

Sasuke replied by stepping on his is foot.

"Teme, it's not my fault you missed her all those years and you haven't even talked to her!"

"Dobe." That was when Sasuke attacked him at the belly with the use of his elbow. Then Naruto was voiceless or mouthing inappropriate words for children.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; August 18; 11:23 am~·~·~**

It ahs been three days and the two former friends has yet to talk with each other nor make physical contact, excluding side glances and Naruto's subsequent attempts to make them closer again.

"Good afternoon class." The black-haired woman with crimson eyes stated professionally as the students replied in her greeting.

Kurenai walked around the classroom as she advanced to her teaching. "Now I believe you are all familiar with 'The Wedding Dance' since it was discussed to you before." She shifted her gaze from left to right to and some of the students gave their answer.

Just a background at the 'Wedding Dance' story, it is about two married couple who has to be separated because the man needs to marry another woman. He needs to marry another woman because his wife cannot bear a child. Though, their law declares them that every couple should have a child or else their separation will be resulted.

"In that case..." Kurenai tapped one of the students who were sleeping and asked. "Will you tell to the class one character and describe him or her?"

The male student blinked slowly as he responded. "Gai is gay." He told while rubbing his eyes.

He clearly does not have a clue on what his teacher was talking about. But at least he tried and it was somehow a fact.

A couple of students laughed as Kurenai shook her head.

"Would anyone care to answer?" The teacher looked around the class, seeking or waiting for a brave soul.

Just as their teacher continued in her further discussion, Sasuke proceeded in staring blankly at the window. Although his attention was taken when a hand was raised as Kurenai smiled in seeing the student's intitiative.

"Yes, please answer. Who are the characters and tell something about them."

All eyes averted their sight towards the young Haruno as she stood up at her place.

"The characters are Awiyao and Lumnay. Both characters are mountain villagers."

Kurenai nodded as a sign that Sakura may take her seat. "Excellent, thank you miss Haruno." She said after taking a glance at Sakuras name patch. "Now, the plot of the story evolves around..."

Sasuke took a last look at Sakura before turning at the window once again. _"Since when did she become smart?"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Sakura-chan is the top one in their batch." Naruto answered with an annoying smug expression. It was as if he was reading Sasuke's mind like an open book.

If Sasuke does not have the Uchiha pride and self-control, he would have bulged his eyes out in disbelief. Instead, he nodded to acknowledge his statement.

Naruto knows that somewhere in the depths of Sasuke's heart, he still cares for Sakura. He just did not want to broadcast it, he had his explanations. With that, Naruto agreed to keep silent but that does not mean he cannot tease him. He glanced at his female best friend before adding. "There are many new things about her, ever since you left."

Sasuke just kept silent at first, calm and collective, as he thought of a tease. "Well, nothing has changed between you and Hinata ever since."

Naruto lifted his fist with a vein visible at his forehead. "TEM-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, first warning!" Kurenai exclaimed while Naruto sulked.

Sasuke's lips automatically shaped into a victorious smirk. He may show a pinch of happiness, however, he also let Naruto's words sink in. And some part of him wished that the Sakura he knew did not change.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; September 8; 7:36 am~·~·~**

The sun kissed-haired was deep in thought.

Why would his two best buddies not talk to each other? He asked Sakura once if she was mad at him and her answer was a no, with no signs of lying. On the other hand, he was completely aware that Sasuke had no trouble with the pinkette so why the distance?

Maybe they had a fight that he did not know? Or they had a relationship before? Nah, he would know that by now if there was. So what was the problem?

Naruto growled in frustration. What can he do to bring the old times back?

He was confused. So confused that he did not notice the pole in front of him. Which resulted his body to clash with the cold object.

Ouch,

He made contact with the ground. It was a blessing that he was just on his way to school.

Surprisingly, a hand was reaching out for him as if that person was willing to help him. Blinking countless of times, he recognized the person.

"H-Hinata?!" He blurted as he accepted her hand.

Hinata exerted more force in helping Naruto to stand up.

It's weird how Naruto met Hinata at the streets since she **is **the Hyuuga heiress that has a driver whom will pick her up and drop her at school.

"Thanks Hinata, but what happened?"

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, gaining her strength on not to stutter nor blush. "What do you mean?"

"You're always guided by body guards." Naruto said as they started to walk to school.

"T-The car is broken and I insisted in walking by myself because they are all busy in preparing for my sister's birthday celebration." Hinata replied as she frowned slightly.

"You envy her, do you?" Naruto questioned, just when they crossed the street.

Her sister, Hanabi, has been looked up by their father due to her intelligence at her young age which resulted to people favoring her than Hinata. Hinata was proud of her sister but she was frankly hurt by comparison and favoritism.

Hinata was speechless because it was the truth. Upon realizing her silence, Naruto took this moment for him to brighten up the mood.

"Your father will acknowledge you soon, just do your best." Naruto gave his heart-warming smile that made Hinata flushed. "...because that is what I'm doing"

"B-But don't you feel like giving up?"

Naruto's father is the president of Konohagakure, which means he gets limited time to spend with his family due to his responsibilities. With that, Naruto tried his best in making an impression to his father for him to be recognized.

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because I know that he will make time for his family and in your case, your father is wrong for focusing at your sister only."

Hinata grinned. _"He's right."_

"So, we'll do our best right?" Naruto said with a thumbs up as Hinata nodded, also returning his thumbs up.

This is why she loves him, he would always pull her up even if she is already down.

"I-I never knew why you were at the ground a while ago." Hinata asked as she took a quick peek at him, retreating due to her blushing face. "W-What happened?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "The floor needed a hug..."

**~·~·~Konoha High School; September 9; 4:32 pm~·~·~**

Clutching a pile of heavy books in her arms, Sakura made her way to her locker. She was filled up with books that she did not notice that someone was in front of her. As she bumped lightly towards the person, she immediately apologized then moved on.

Once she did, she can feel that the weight on her arms lightened or got less heavier. Then she realized that someone was carrying most of the books that she got. Someone was helping her?

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura particularly shrieked that he was helping her.

He arrogantly replied. "You'll get smaller if I didn't help."

"Thanks for the compliment about my height."

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Jerk." Sakura muttered as Sasuke smirked by hearing her response.

Once they reached Sakura's locker, they placed the books inside. Sakura was arranging the junk inside her locker when Sasuke noticed a doodle at the door of her locker.

The doodle consists of designs at the side with the "League of Legends" imprinted at the center.

_"She still plays?"_ Sasuke thought with amusement.

But he stopped staring as Sakura shut her locker.

"Thanks for the help." She sent an angelic grin while Sasuke nodded in return, leaving as they go on their separate ways.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; September 12; 9:45 am~·~·~**

"For today, we will be reviewing the 'Wedding Dance' story wherein we discussed it last month." Kurenai announced as the students opened their notes.

Time flies so fast.

"Tell me, what is the conflict and setting of the story?"

Hinata timidly raised her hand to answer. She stood up once her teacher called. "The conflict of the story is man vs society while the setting is at a mountain village."

"Very good. Moving on to the theme."

Another student brought up her hand to answer. "The theme is sacrifice."

"That's right. How about the characters?"

"The main characters are Awiyao and Lumnay." A student replied as Kurenai nodded.

"What is the title of the story we're talking about again?"

Naruto suddenly raised his hand as he stood up, screaming his teacher's name in exhilaration.

Kurenai chuckled at his bubbly attitude. "Yes, Naruto?"

"The Wedding Dance!" He shouted since he was at the back, for all of the class to hear his answer.

His classmates told positive comments about him in saying the right answer. But his teacher created a twist.

"If you truly understand the lesson, then why is the title 'The Wedding Dance'?"

Sasuke shook his head as his lips curved up slightly, what will his best friend answer?

Sakura was anticipating for Naruto's answer because she knows that he has been working hard to study, for his father's acknowledgement.

Upon hearing Kurenai's question, the students uttered an 'ooo' since they think that Naruto would never know the answer, he was the class clown after all.

But they have underestimated him too much.

"It is entitled 'The Wedding Dance' because dances have steps, so does the law. Which is connected to the conflict because the two main characters needed to be separated due to their community's law so they need to follow the steps to move forward." Naruto ended his message with an expression that says 'hell-yeah-I-studied-bishes.'

Kurenai grinned when he heard his response. "Very good."

The class gave Naruto an applause once he remarked, this was a golden moment.

"Since most of my questions have been answered, let's have an activity and I know that all of you will listen because it is about love."

Whispers echoed the classroom as giggles and sounds of disgust were added when Kurenai mentioned the word 'love.'

Kurenai crossed her arms as a warning for the students to decrease their noise.

Once the students behaved, she continued her lecture. "The main question is 'Do you think the story shows true love or not?' We will follow boys versus girls so the boys will defend that it is true love while the girls will defend that it is not true love. This will also consider as a preparation for your oral defense on your final project."

Some of the students whined on their topic. "Why do we get the true love part? It's girls' stuff!" One of the male students wailed.

"Because the girl's have more knowledge on true love and it will be a disadvantage to your case." Kurenai stated as she clasped her hands. "Let us begin. Girls may start and if no one stands up after five seconds, the certain group will have to write an essay."

The class were about to complain again but Kurenai already started and the count down had begun.

"5, 4, 3-"

Sakura stood up as if her seat was on fire. "It isn't true love because they didn't sacrifice for their future!"

Most of the girls echoed an 'ooo' as they waited for the boys' answer.

"5..."

Boys were not moving, they just stood still.

4..."

They dared not to answer.

"3..."

So it would be obvious that they would have an extra handout to do.

"2..."

But Kami-sama was good.

"1-"

"It was true love because they did sacrifice. The man sacrificed his true love for their community."

Squeals were heard.

Yes, it was Uchiha Sasuke who answered.

Why?

Sakura was the top one in their batch, though Sasuke was the top one before he left.

He was definitely up for the challenge.

"5..."

The girls automatically stared at Sakura, hoping that she would answer.

Hinata winked at Sakura as thr pinkette blushed in understanding her message.

"4-"

"If it is true love, then the man could've sacrificed in marrying the other woman and having a bad reputation just for his true wife." Sakura backfired as she arched an eyebrow towards the Uchiha who just raised his eyebrow back in amusement.

"Ooo."

"5..."

Challenge accepted.

"4..."

Naruto nudged Sasuke to reply once more.

"3-"

"Yes, though he promised her that he will come back for her because he truly loves her."

"Ooo."

Hinata wink.

Looks at him as he smirks.

"5.."

Fight blush.

"4..."

Damn it all.

"3..."

"But he said that she should marry another man, which also means moving on. So if he truly loved her, he would have argued with their law that caused their separation."

"Ooo."

Nudge.

Glare.

"5.."

Pinch.

Super death glare.

Poke.

"4..."

Super ultra death glare.

Looks at her.

She smiles.

Must. Control. Hormones.

"3..."

Naruto makes fun of him.

Super ultra mega death killing daggers glare.

"He told her that because he wants her to be happy than living alone while he's gone."

Sakura was about to say another back-talk but she was interrupted by their teacher.

"Bravo! Both of you will get 10 points in participation!"

Sakura's face brightened as Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" The other students blurted in sync.

"KURENAI-SENSEI WHY?! I ALSO PARTICIPATED!" Naruto pouted as Kurenai laughed.

"Then plus 5 for you."

The bell rang and Naruto cheered when he heard his teacher's reply.

"Goodbye class!"

His classmates continued in complaining as Kurenai left the classroom.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other simultaneously and gave a ghost smile.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; September 26; 10:21 am~·~·~**

"Since some of the teachers requested and the first quarter will soon end, I have prepared a seat plan." Kakashi stated while the students groaned.

However, Kakashi smiled behind his mask when he heard his students' responses. He flashed a chart at the screen that shows the name of a student per box.

"Find your name and stay on your designated seat." Kakashi told as he began writing at the board.

The sounds of the chairs surrounded the classroom with a mixture of the class' noise while they moved to their new seats and meet their new seatmates.

Sakura immediately moved to her seat and began to continue her algebra work. She, once again, overslept and forgot about her homework.

"Guess you're my seatmate."

She heard a voice talking to her but she refused to even take a glance on who it was. She was still preoccupied with her algebra module. "Guess I am."

The pinkette tapped the buttons on her calculator as she was almost finish in answering the paper sheet.

Even if she heard a bag that was dropped near her, she not choose to notice who her new seatmate was.

She can know later, math time first.

"Please pass your handouts to the front." Kakashi instructed while writing at the board as Sakura unappropriately cursed, careful not to let her teacher hear.

Just one last item!

"Arc AC." Her unknown seatmate interrupted just when she started loading. She calculated the answer in her mind and her seatmate was right.

She promptly jotted down her answer and passed her paper.

Leaning back her seat, she relaxed.

Finally that worksheet was finished.

"You're welcome."

She jumped a bit in surprise and was even more startled to see him. "What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke pointed to the seating arrangement.

Sakura turned to the side and stared at the screen for a long time.

"I'm your new seatmate."

No duh.

"No thank you?"

"For what?"

"I helped you in that handout."

"Pffft. I could have done it myself, thank you very much."

Sasuke lightly bumped his fist towards Sakura's forearm, which was somewhat a Sasuke gesture when they were young.

Sakura gasped in shock then glared at her new seatmate. "Bastard..." She uttered and returned the gesture.

From afar, Naruto could see his two friends' interactions and grinned.

Maybe the old times could come back.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; October 3; 3:41 pm~·~·~**

"I'm better than you!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Tch. Says who?"

"Says this paper!" Sakura extended her arm to let Sasuke see her final results for the first quarter while Sasuke stayed in sitting, checking her grades.

Sakura almost had straight A's at her final grade for the quarter except for history.

To say, Sasuke was indeed astonished with her improvement through the years.

Where did the Sakura that has the lowest grades go?

Sasuke's lips slightly curved up while he gave his results to Sakura. "I'm the best." He stated as Sakura scanned his straight A's.

"H-How did-what the...Are you a robot?" Sakura poked Sasuke's head to which he caught his sitting posture.

"What the hell?"

"I mean, you don't even have at least one subject that you're not good at? Math? Science? ANY subject?" Sakura exaggerated while Sasuke shook his head.

"Lucky moron." Sakura pouted as she took a seat next to him.

Ever since they got each other as seatmates, they reached in good terms and developed a closer relationship. Sasuke's conclusion was interpreted when he kmew that Sakura did not change. She was the same Sakura that he had met before, she just got better in her academics and matured into a lady.

However, the Sasuke that Sakura once knew was not visible in the eyes. Sasuke had changed, especially in his physicsl features, but the guy she fell in love with? He was still there.

Sasuke took the paper from Sakura's table as he glanced at her, then back to the paper.

He brought out his pen then began scribbling at the paper.

Once Sakura caught sight of this, she tried to stop him since it did contain her grades. "Hey, that's mine!"

Sasuke refused to let her take the paper until he was done writing on it. When he had finished, he pulled his bag then went to the exit of their classroom before giving Sakura a half-wave as he left.

It was just then, Sakura realized that it was just the two of them who were in the classroom-well now she was alone. Everyone was probably by the gate or on their way home.

Propping up, Sakura snatched her sling-bag then walked out of the classroom.

Her tracks stopped as her jaw dropped with eyes popped when she read what Sasuke wrote.

**'You have improved.'**

It may be simple words, but from Sasuke? That's a new meaning.

**~·~·~Konoha High School-Rooftop; November 13; 12:14 pm~·~·~**

"Mmm." Sakura savored the delicious food in her bento box with sealed eyes as she could feel the cold breeze swamp to her direction.

Swallowing, she took a whole-bite of another sushi. She smiled at tasting the yummy California Maki, which was her all time favorite.

"Here you are."

Sakura almost dropped her bento box and choked at the food she was eating due to the sudden appearance.

She swallowed her food and drank from her water bottle to prevent from choking. "Sasuke-kun, you could've knocked or something!" She blabbed as Sasuke sat beside her.

The young Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "You were busy eating."

Sakura sighed inwardly then proceeded on eating her lunch.

Hinata was currently absent due to a family reunion or trip abroad, which is why Sakura was alone...until Sasuke came into the picture.

"Why do you always stay here?" Sasuke brought up the question with his eyes glued to the magnificent sky, surrounded with puffy clouds.

Sakura chewed as she thought about her answer then responded after swallowing. "It's peaceful here and it's my happy place." Sakura shrugged her shoulders while continuing her reply. "Just a way to get out of reality."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. You can see a beautiful sight of the village from there with the presence of silence.

"Why are you here anyways?" Sakura asked after a while.

Sasuke looked at her with an invisible question mark.

He averted his gaze towards the sky before answering. "To keep you company."

Indeed, that made Sakura's heart jump as Inner Sakura fangirled like there was no tomorrow.

"Is that all? Or are you hiding from the crowd of lunatics?" Sakura pointed out while taking the last piece on her bento box.

"Maybe."

Sakura pushed him at his back, making him move forward. "Go find another hiding place, this is my spot." She stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Then I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Sakura replied with a warm smile, fixing her stuff as she placed her bento box inside her bag.

Sasuke walked around to go to the door which leads to the staircase. On the other hand, Sakura watched the clouds move slowly as she enjoyed the serene or peaceful atmosphere. Then she closed her eyes shut, letting herself sink into her imagination.

Poke.

"What?" Sakura automatically shrieked once two fingers made contact with her forehead.

She looked up to see that the-jerk-that-she-loves with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"What was that for? I thought you already left!"

"You think I would actually leave you?"

"W-Well, yeah..."

"Think again, I'm back."

The beat of her heart was out of control and she could feel blood rising from her cheeks that were impossible to stop.

Somehow, Sakura had a feeling that he literally meant what he said. But then again, what if he did not?

Over-thinking is stressful.

**~·~·~Konoha High School-Biology Laboratory; December 18; 4:16 pm~·~·~**

The noise of numerous students rang in the halls of the school as they walked out. Classes were dismissed and Sakura was still finishing her laboratory work.

Grunting, she took down important notes about the micro-organisms that they observed then she had to research about it even though she had no idea what the plant's name was. Awesome.

Well it was one of the risks for choosing that elective.

After taking one last peek, she closed her notebook and organized the laboratory tools.

She took off her lab coat, hanging it by the materials and threw her gloves at the waste can.

The hallways were half empty by this time. So, she was the last one to leave in their class.

Grabbing her sling-bag, she reached for her locker and shoved the books inside.

Once she sealed her locker, she was beyond surprised on what she saw.

"Hey." A man pronounced as Sakura stepped back.

"I-Inuzuka Kiba?"

"The one and only." Kiba winked at her flirtatiously.

Kiba was known to be the school's playboy which is why Sakura tried her best to avoid him.

"Umm Hi...?" Sakura replied awkwardly.

They have never talked to each other before, except for the times that they were group-mates and jokes but that was just it. So why was he bothering her now?

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go-"

Kiba held Sakura's wrist to prevent her from going anywhere. "You're cute." He smiled smugly and pushed her back to the lockers with his free hand rested at wall, not letting her escape.

"What the-Kiba what are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed while squirming under his grip.

"I like girls that are cute." He murmured, sending chills towards Sakura's spine.

Sakura was now frustrated. She knows that Kiba is a playboy but she did not know he will go this far.

"L-Let go!" Sakura screamed as she thought, cursing. _"Where the hell are the security guards?! I thought your job was suppose to protect te students!"_

Just as Kiba was about to make a move, he felt his face being slammed by a fist.

Well that escalated quickly.

"B*tch."

Sakura breathed heavily, her lungs grasping for air as she looked to her side.

"You alright?"

He reached out his hand and Sakura accepted, helping her get up the floor.

"Y-Yeah..."

So much for stuttering like Hinata.

"Did he hurt you?"

A sweat dropped Sakura's forehead while she lied. "N-No, he didn't! Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun, I'm fi-"

She paused when she felt the strange atmosphere, specifically the fury in Sasuke's aura.

She had never seen Sasuke so...mad?

"Let's get you home." Sasuke simply stated as Sakura gave her consent.

But before they left, Sasuke secretly gave Kiba another powerful punch when Sakura was facing her back.

The sun was setting by the time they were halfway to Sakura's house. Also by the time when Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you."

"Hn."

He had already calmed down and was now back to his collective facade.

As for Sakura, she had a question that has been fluttering in her mind.

"Uhh why did you knocked him out? I mean, you could've just told him to leave...he is afraid of you."

"He owes me."

"For what?"

"For hurting my friend."

_**BOOM FRIENDZONED lol joke haha back to the story xD**_

With Sasuke saying that she was his friend, it was confirmed that they were back to the old times.

Also, she knew that she could count on him when she is in need.

**~·~·~Konoha High School-Classroom; January 9; 1:43 pm~·~·~**

"Ugh." Sakura slumped at her seat while waiting for the next teacher.

She covered her head in her arms as she rested her arms at her desk.

A light whack smacked Sakura's shoulder while she moved up to look who it was.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Nothing." She leaned back to her chair when Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her questioningly.

For the past few months, Sasuke had known her better and now he can read her thoughts like an open book.

Sakura sighed, expecting that she has no more options but to tell. "It's just about Bekki. It doesn't actually matter, don't worry about it." She ended her message with a smile-an obviously fake smile.

"What happened?" He repeated his similar question.

Sakura gave him an anxious expression before answering. "I dislike Bekki."

"Everyone does."

Sakura proceeded in explaining further. "Bekki, as you clearly know, is the leader of your fanclub-" Sasuke scoffed at this as Sakura thought about the words she would say then caressed her scar at her right arm. "-let's just say that she gave me a warning to back off from you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just don't listen to them. Like you said before, they're just crazy idiots."

Sakura truly smiled at his response. She expected that he would just ignore her or shrug it off but instead, he even cheered her up.

In conclusion; As long as Sasuke is by her side, she's positive that she can pass through any struggle.

**~·~·~Konoha High School; January 9; 4:28 pm~·~·~**

Classes were finished as Sakura finished copying the items on the board which was their assignment.

She needed to check all her to do list since next week will be the project week so her schedule will be twice more hectic than now.

Holding her heavy sling-bag, she took her leave. As she walked to the exit of the school, she caught a glimpse of a familiar man.

She stepped closer to take a clearer vision.

Then she stopped.

She stopped when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had his arms collided with the wall, trapping a girl.

A girl who gave Sakura pain, both emotionally and physically-who was also known as Bekki.

Are they about to kiss?

Sakura did not want to see anymore of it.

She had been hurt too much to even take another glance so she immediately fled the scene.

She ran to where she would feel fine.

She ran to where she could be alone.

She ran to where she could cry out her feelings.

She ran to where her happy place was and broke down.

Why would Sasuke kiss Bekki?

Why would Sasuke betray her?

Why does this have to happen to her?

Why does it hurt so much?

Why does she still love him?

Sakura continued to sob at the rooftop, knowing that no one would be there.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Her friend asked but Sakura chose not to answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura simply shook her head.

She could feel his arms scooping her into a hug.

"I'm here, its okay."

Sakura sniffed and dug her head, making him as her crying shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto."

**~·~·~Konoha High School-Gymnasium; February 10; 9:34 am~·~·~**

Ever since that misunderstanding happened, Sakura kept distance from Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke would do, Sakura would run away.

It is ironic since Sasuke was the one avoiding her before.

It was one of the days wherein they would have a club fair or the school would have activities in connection with the clubs. There were different booths and stalls that covered the field of the school.

Kakashi's class went to a certain booth that has an activity in which you should give a letter to a specific person whom you want to say sorry to.

The students whispered to each other and began thinking who to give the letter.

"After ten minutes, you will all give the letters to that certain person." One of the staffs announced as they complied to the instructions.

They all sat at the ground with papers and pens in their hands as they write a message.

Once the fifteen minutes are up, the people gave their paper to the person whom they would want to apologize.

Sakura gave her paper to Kakashi because she failed the algebra test.

Kakashi chuckled at his student's behavior. "Don't worry about it Sakura, successful people also have their failures. Just do your best next time."

Just as Kakashi smiled, Sakura returned the grin and nodded approvingly.

Sakura received a paper from Hinata, saying that she is sorry for not spending time with her often due to Hinata helping Naruto in his academics.

However, Sakura understood that and it was alright for her. It was for Naruto after all.

She saw a folded paper which has her name on it when she went back to her place.

**'Meet me at the rooftop during lunch break. I won't leave until you come.**

**-Sasuke'**

"Oh crap."

**~·~·~Konoha High School-Rooftop; February 10; 12:07 pm~·~·~**

Waiting for her hand to react, she exhaled heavily.

Her hand was shaking-heck, her whole body was shaking because of nervousness.

Ever since she assumed that Sasuke and Bekki kissed, she started to avoid Sasuke because she would get hurt by just seeing him. Sakura also thought on what would happened if she avoided him, will he try to talk to her? Will he beg for her forgiveness?

In conclusion based from the past days, there's no progress.

Well, except for the times that he had no idea on why she was walking away from him and now. Maybe he will apologize? Does he even know why?

Swallowing her pride, she opened the door and was astounded at the magnificent scenery.

Numerous of small balloons with different colors surrounded the floor as seven pink larger balloons were tied by the railings. The pink balloons had letters written on each balloon, forming the words:

**'IM SORRY'**

What makes the heart-warming moment perfect?

Sasuke stood at the center with his arms crossed to his chest. "Will you accept my apology?"

Tears were now filling up Sakura's eyes as she tried to speak. "Y-You jerk! You should be with Bekki by now, not me!" She cried out.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to her.

Sakura wiped her tears off roughly. "I saw you! Y-You two were about to kiss that time..."

Then the unexpected happened.

Sasuke laughed.

Wtf?

He laughed for the first time.

Damn that hot laugh.

"Is that why you were avoiding me?"

Sakura, who was in the state of confusion, nodded slowly.

"Have you ever thought on why Bekki has stopped bothering you for the past weeks?"

Once Sasuke told her, the glass that was blocking her awareness broke.

"B-But-"

"I was warning her that time. I wasn't making a move on her." Sasuke defended his side.

"I thought you-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Sakura."

It increased Sakura's heart rate to the point that Inner Sakura may have a heart attack. Though, she had a backfire.

"If that's so, then why did you avoid me before?"

Without a second thought, Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug as if he was going to lose her. "I'm sorry for avoiding you before. We moved to Oto and I didn't have a choice, but I promised that I would come back."

Sakura was, once again, shocked by the quick action. But when he let go, Sakura's mind was hit by realization. "Did you avoid me so that it won't be hard when you leave?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod as his reply.

A conception popped in Sasuke's mind as a smirk was placed by Sasuke's lips while he replied. "If I did kiss her, why would you react? Why would you avoid me because of that?"

Sakura was indeed taken aback by his question.

Curse this man for being smart.

Her cheeks turned into the tint of scarlet as the floor suddenly looked interesting. "B-Because you're my friend and uhh..."

"You like me too?"

"NO!" Sakura was heating up while she covered her mouth then began ranting again. "I-I mean you were-wait...too?"

His smirk widen. "The feeling is mutual."

"What? How? When-"

"Since we've been close when we were young."

A smile graced on Sakura's lips. "Same."

Sasuke moved and grabbed a bento box. He opened it and extended his arm for Sakura to see. "California maki?"

"You really know how to make me smile." She gave a chuckle before accepting the sushi.

"You're my girlfriend." Sasuke stated which made Sakura send a questioning look-and almost choke the food she was currently eating.

She answered after swallowing the food in her mouth. "Says who? You didn't even ask!"

"What's the point in asking if I already know the answer?"

Damn him.

"How sure are you that I would accept?"

"You like me, there is a 100% chance that you will accept. This is probability, Sakura. We've discussed this in class."

"You wouldn't know that! You would also subtract it from the chances that she will reject because of studies first or age or parents or-"

"Or accept and live happily ever after."

Then Sakura's palm met her forehead.

"Alright, alright. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked with an emotionless facade.

That is when Sakura smacked him at the head. "Baka, make it memorable!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully as he kneeled down with a chopsticks that held the sushi in hand. "Haruno Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's grin was probably up to the ends of her cheeks. "Hell yeah!"

Then the sushi slipped through the chopsticks.

Epic fail.

Both of them cracked up as Sakura launched at him with her arms open wide. Sasuke caught her and embraced her from the waist.

"No man can hug you but me." Sasuke roared possessively.

Ladies and gentleman, rule number one for dating Uchiha Sasuke.

"As long as no girl can jump thmselves to you." Sakura replied cheekily.

"Deal."

Even though the bell rang a couple of minutes ago, they did not care since they were not going to do anything downstairs.

"By the way..." Sakura started, catching Sasuke's attention. "I defeated you."

"What?"

"I'm still playing League of Legends and my rank is Platinum." Sakura grinned mischievously as Sasuke's eyes widen.

_**The Rankings are: 1-Challenger, 2-Master, 3-Diamond, 4-Platinum, 5-Gold, 6-Silver, 7-Bronze**_

It is actually hard to reach Platinum and above rankings and Sasuke just stayed in Gold rank.

Sasuke smirked proudly. "That's my girlfriend."

Sasuke may have **lost** the challenge when they were young, but he **found** a better one than winning-which was Sakura's love.

_**/PUBLISHED.12.26.14./**_

_**Yay the two-shot is finished, hope you liked it ^_^**_

_**Planning to make a Sasusaku with an integration of League of Legends book. It's somewhat like internet love, but in connection to League of legends. Anyone would like agree that I would make it? :3 Please tell me your opinion through reviews!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow and review~**_

_**:)**_

_**~TheSketcher**_


End file.
